


Heart of Glass

by The_White_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF Kara Danvers, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Clark Kent is a Good Bro, F/F, F/M, Kara Gets Adopted by the Kents, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lex Finds Out, Lex Luthor is a Good Bro, Luthor Parents Suck, M/M, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Clark Kent, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lex Luthor, Protective Oliver Queen, The Kents Sorta/Kinda Adopt Clark too, kara kent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Queen/pseuds/The_White_Queen
Summary: When Kara Zor-El was four years old, her parents put her in a pod to escape their dying planet.  Her baby cousin, Kal El, was placed in his own, blissfully unaware of the destruction around him.  As Kara's pod followed Kal's, she watched as her planet exploded, her family along with it.She crashed landed on a planet called Earth, bringing down hundreds of pieces of her dead planet with her.  Her pod crashed into a corn field outside of a small town called Smallville, and was found by a couple; Johnathan and Martha Kent.  Kal's pod was nowhere to be found.Many years later, seventeen year old Kara Kent knows she's different; knows she's an alien.  She's about to find out just how super she is.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Martha Kent, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Danvers & Justice League, Kara Danvers & Lex Luthor, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Lena Luthor & Lex Luthor, Lena Luthor/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Lex Luthor & the Kents, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, William Clayton & Kara Danvers, William Clayton & Oliver Queen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to take elements from both Smallville and Supergirl to guide her into becoming Supergirl.

Johnathan and Martha Kent wanted a child; Martha couldn’t conceive, though, so it looked like children weren’t in their future at the moment. 

The couple were in town, dropping off some produce from their farm when they decided to stop off at the flower shop in town. Nell, the owner, was sitting behind the counter while her niece, Lana Lang, was doodling at a table near the counter in a pink fairy costume. “Don’t you look pretty, Lana,” Martha cooed, bending down to be at eye level with the girl. 

“I’m a Fairy Princess!” Lana chirped, brandishing a wand from beside her drawings. “Wanna make a wish?” Martha glanced up at Johnathan with a small smile and then looked back into Lana’s hazel eyes.

“I would love to.” 

“Okay, close your eyes,” Lana ordered seriously, waving the wand. Martha obeyed, and made a wish. [i]A child. I wish for a child.[/i] she felt something gently tap her on the nose and her eyes opened in surprise. “Now your wish will come true!” Martha smiled, gently hugging Lana. 

“I hope so.”

About ten minutes later, she and Johnathan were driving down the main road, leaving Smallville to go back towards their farm when meteors started falling. One crashed into the ‘Welcome to Smallville’ sign behind them and Martha could see many more hitting the town as she turned in her seat. “Johnathan, what’s happening?” She questioned in a panic.

“I don’t know!” He said, sounded just a confused and frightened, turning the wheel sharply to avoid some of the falling large rocks. 

“Look out!” She cried, seeing a large meteor heading right for them. Johnathan turned the wheel again and they went off the road, hitting a fence. Martha groaned, rubbing at her neck. She could feel a small amount of blood trailing down the side of her face from the impact into the glove compartment, causing a mild headache. No concussion, though, she was pretty sure. Johnathan groaned next to her, stretching out, and that was when Martha realized they were upside down. The truck had flipped.

Martha heard something approaching the truck and she turned. “Johnathan,” she murmured, reaching out to grab her husband’s arm. He turned and saw the same she did; it was girl. She looked about four or five with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had no clothes on and was making her way to them quickly. She bent down, trying to speak to them, but the words coming out of her mouth were not English; didn’t even sound like a language that Martha had ever heard of. 

Johnathan was the first to escape the over turned truck. He quickly helped Martha out and then shrugged off his coat, putting it around the girl’s shoulders. The girl smiled at him in thanks, reaching out to squeeze his hand. Martha walked up to her, gently pulling the young girl to her side. “What’s your name?” She questioned in a soft tone. The girl’s eyebrows furrowed, not understanding. “Name? I’m Martha,” she greeted, pointing to her chest. She motioned over to her husband. “Johnathan.” Understanding seemed to bloom in the intelligent blue eyes staring up at her. She pressed a hand to her own chest. 

“Kara. Kara Zor-El.” Martha smiled. 

“Kara. What a pretty name.” She gripped Kara tighter and looked at Johnathan. “Where do you think her parents are?” Johnathan shrugged, looking both ways down the road, hoping to flag someone down. He looked over at her again and clearly saw something in her eyes.

“Martha, no, we can’t keep her. She’s not a stray dog. What are we supposed to say? We found her in a corn field?”

“I don’t think we found her,” Martha started, smiling down at Kara who smiled brightly back. “I think she found us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the next chapter will be much longer. Probably on par with my others. This isn't going to follow a lot of the Smallville drama infused storyline totally and will have some Arrowverse stories thrown in as well.


	2. Friendship Begins with a Car Crash

Kara Zor-El, or as she was known now, Kara Kent, loved her new life on Earth. Once she learned English, she explained as much as she could remember. Johnathan said that she was probably in shock and blocked out the destruction of her home planet. She couldn’t remember Krypton, though. Or her birth parents. Every day she thanked whatever being was out there for the Kent’s. They were the best family she could have ever asked for. Kara spent most of her life thinking that her Kryptonian biology wasn’t very different from a human’s, until that day.

It started out normal; Kara caught the bus, sitting next to one of her best friends, Pete Ross, with her other best friend, Chloe Sullivan, in the other seat across the aisle. “We thought you’d miss the bus again, Kara,” Chloe laughed, remembering all the times Kara had overslept or took too long eating breakfast. It didn’t really matter to her, though. The only difference she thought she had with regular humans was that she was fast and strong. What should take her three hours, took minutes. She knew she had to keep quiet about her abilities. Johnathan and Martha made sure that was practically beaten into her head.

No one could know she was different. Most of her ached to tell someone. To have that friend she could tell anything to. She wasn’t sure that was Chloe or Pete. Chloe’s reporter-in-training attitude towards everything scared Kara. What if she told her and she looked at her like a thread to unravel? And Pete; Pete wouldn’t be able to take it, Kara was sure. He would be angry that she never told him earlier. 

There was no one. 

When they got to school, Kara saw her neighbor, Lana Lang, with her boyfriend, Whitney Fordman. Kara had the biggest crush on him. Every time he was with Lana, though, Kara became a klutz and couldn’t seem to function normally around them. He had given the blonde many weird looks accompanied by a look of pity from Lana. 

Kara didn’t dislike Lana; quite the opposite. Lana was very nice and was someone you could talk to easily. She just didn’t like her with Whitney. Kara wasn’t even sure why she liked Whitney, if she was being honest. He had bullied Pete numerous times and was a stereotypical jock. Maybe it was because when he didn’t have his friends around him, he helped pick up some books Kara dropped. Or when he bought her lunch because she forgot to pack one.

It was the little things. 

The day went by like it normally did, and Kara decided to walk home. She was on a bridge when she heard a car approaching behind her quickly. She turned around, seeing the driver wasn’t paying attention to the road, but was looking at a phone in his hand. 

Ah shit, the seventeen-year-old thought, blue eyes widening in alarm when the driver finally noticed her and tried to swerve out of the way. His efforts were in vain because he managed to careen right into her. Kara and the car crashed into the railing and free fell into the water below. 

Kara realized when she was in the water that she felt no pain. She focused on the car, pushing her curiosity aside, and tried to wrench the door open. Instead, she ripped it completely off it’s hinges. She grabbed the man, easily snapping his seatbelt and dragging him to the surface. 

She swam them both to shore, dragging the bald man into the dirt and collapsed next to him, breathing hard. How did that not hurt her? She should’ve felt _something_. Right? The man next to her started coughing, water dribbling out of his mouth. “Are you okay?” Kara questioned. The man looked at her with a surprised grimace.

“Am I okay? Are _you_ okay? I just- I hit you. With my car!” He sat up quickly, wincing a bit and touching his side.

“Don’t move too much. You might have internal injuries,” Kara ordered gently. He blinked up at her questionably and she belated realized she ignored his question. “Yes, I’m fine.” Kara frowned, looking up at the broken guard rail. “How am I fine?” 

“You - you should be dead.” Her frown turned to him.

“Was that your intention?” His blue-green eyes widened comically.

“Of course not! Why would you think - ?” He cut himself off when he noticed a smirk of amusement crawling across Kara’s face. “You’re playing with me,” he chuckled. “I am sorry I hit you, though. I’m glad you’re okay, but if you need to go to the hospital, I will gladly cover any expenses.” Kara waved him off. 

“Don’t worry about it, didn’t feel a thing.” He squinted at her and the realization at what she just said rushed through her. Uh oh.

“You didn’t feel it? Can you still not feel anything?” Kara nodded slowly. She really should’ve just kept her mouth shut. “Shit,” he cursed, sliding his wet jacket off his form and folding it as best as he could. “Here, lay your head on this and rest your legs on my lap. I think you’re in shock.” 

“I’m not in shock,” she protested. “I think you just have bad aim.” His eyes widened again, and he ran a hand over his bald head. Oh my God, this was Lex Luthor. Oh _shit_. 

“Maybe you’re right. I’m still sorry that I hit you. Let me make it up to you,” he said, scrambling to his feet and offering her a hand up. “I’m Lex.” Kara shook his hand. 

“I’m Kara Kent.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Kara.” She grinned brightly. 

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Lex.”

||

“Kara? Where’s my daughter? Kara!” Her head snapped up when she heard Johnathan’s voice hurrying towards them. Lex was seated next to her on the back of an ambulance. Both had been cleared of any bad injuries and were just being monitored for a small period of time with blankets around them. Kara stood up and moved around the ambulance to see Johnathan looking around frantically.

“Dad!” She called, hurrying towards him. Johnathan’s eyes met hers and his shoulders sunk in relief. His arms wrapped around her tightly as soon as he reached her side. 

“Are you alright? What happened?” He questioned, pulling back to grip her shoulders tightly. “Where’s the idiot that almost hit you?” 

“Um, that’d be me. I’m the idiot,” Lex answered sheepishly, making his way towards them. His coloring was back, and Kara was thankful he looked better than before. 

“How fast were you going?” Johnathan demanded, his arm wrapping around Kara’s shoulder. 

“Dad, I’m fine. I wasn’t even hurt,” Kara defended. “I got out of the way; Lex didn’t even hit me. I just jumped in to help.” Lex nodded, backing up her lie. 

“It’s true. I got distracted and when I looked up, Kara was there. I swerved and hit the guard rail,” he explained, motioning towards the broken and bent rails on the bridge. Johnathan glanced over and paled slightly. Kara wondered if he was thinking about what would’ve happened if that had been Kara’s body instead. “I really am sorry that I-”

“Almost killed her?” Johnathan cut in angrily, eyes cutting back towards the Luthor heir. Lex held his ground, though, not looking a bit intimidated by Johnathan’s tall form. 

“Dad!” Kara snapped again, glaring up at him. 

“Come on, we’re going home,” he said, turning on his heel and walking back towards his truck. Kara sighed loudly and looked back at Lex. 

“I’m so sorry about him,” she apologized. He waved a hand at her dismissively. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m used to things like this.” 

“That’s horrible to hear,” Kara frowned. Lex just shrugged half-heartedly before looking over her shoulder and back to her. 

“You should probably head to your dad’s truck. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to let me know.” Kara nodded, her frown still in place as she made her way towards Johnathan’s truck. Lex seemed so lonely; it was written all over his face. Especially in his eyes. She stopped and turned around. Lex was now leaning against the ambulance, watching as his totaled car was lifted out of the water. 

“Hey, Lex!” She called. His gaze snapped to hers and his head titled. “Wanna grab some coffee tomorrow? My treat!” A small smile crawled onto his face. 

“Sure! Three?” Kara nodded. 

“Sounds good! See you there!” She waved and gave him a cheery smile before climbing into the truck. Johnathan was turned in his seat with a raised eyebrow. 

“Did you seriously just make a coffee date with the man who almost killed you?” Kara frowned at him. 

“No, dad; I just made a coffee date with the man who could possibly become a good friend,” she defended. 

“He still almost hit you,” he griped, putting the truck in drive and pulling out to the main stretch of road and back towards the farm. Kara just let out a sigh, tucking a piece of still damp blonde hair behind her ear. 

She could feel it; she was destined to be friends with Lex Luthor.

||

“Whoa, who’s car is that?” Kara asked the next day when she got home from school. Parked in front of her barn was a white convertible, the top already down.

“Yours,” Johnathan answered in a clipped tone as he walked past her with some hay over his shoulder. Kara’s wide blue eyes looked at him in surprise. 

“Mine? You didn’t tell me you two were getting me a car? Is this for my birthday? That’s not for three more months.” 

“It’s a gift from Lex Luthor,” Martha said, from a few feet away. 

“Cool,” the seventeen year old grinned, studying the car. 

“Not cool,” Johnathan remarked. “You’re going to give it back.” 

“What? Why?” Kara protested, only slightly embarrassed by the whine in her voice. 

“We don’t accept handouts.” 

“This isn’t a handout,” Kara scoffed. “It’s an ‘I’m sorry I almost blitzed you with my car’ gift.” 

“And it’s very generous,” Martha agreed, moving to Kara’s side and pushing back a lock of blonde hair. “But your father is right; you need to give it back.” Kara didn’t understand why. It was gift to her; why were they trying to dictate what gifts she was given? 

“I really don’t agree with this,” she argued. 

“Noted,” Johnathan commented, tossing a bundle of hay on top of another one. “Now, go take it back.” Kara grumbled, accepting the keys from his outstretched hand and tossed her bag into the passenger seat and climbed into the driver’s seat. 

“I’m really not happy,” she continued, turning the car on and pouted when the car purred beautifully. 

“Still noted,” Johnathan answered, and Kara could see he was fighting a grin. 

“Very unhappy,” she muttered, backing the car out the driveway and to the main road. The Luthor mansion was about ten minutes outside of Smallville, right in between the Kent Farm and the town. She maneuvered the car down the driveway, the large gates already opened, and parked the car at the top of the hill closest to the mansion and stepped out, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She patted the hood softly, not wanting to cause any damage and sighed longingly. “It was nice know you.” 

Kara made her way to the front door, knocking loudly. After a couple of minutes of no answer, she decided to see if the door was locked; it wasn’t. She made her way into the large home and looked around. “Lex?” She called out, waiting to hear his voice. She could hear the low rumbles of people talking upstairs and decided to wait, not wanting to interrupt. She meandered around the sitting area, looking at pictures and sculptures before she could finally pick up on Lex’s voice getting closer to where she was. She moved closer to the front door, not wanting the man to think she was snooping, even though she totally was, and waited for him to round the corner. 

“Kara?” Lex questioned in surprise when he reached the top of the steps. She waved, an embarrassed smile on her face. Lex turned towards the man with him. “I’ll take care of the rest in the morning at the plant,” he said, shaking the suit’s hand. The man nodded and exited the room, shooting Kara a suspicious look before leaving the mansion. Kara frowned at his back before turning back to Lex and smiling brightly. 

“Hi, Lex,” she greeted. 

“Hello, Kara. I wasn’t expecting you,” he smiled. His blue eyes glanced down at the keys clutched in her hands and his smile widened. “Did you like your gift?” 

“I love it,” Kara answered honestly, but handed him the keys. “I just can’t accept it.” Lex frowned. 

“Too much?” 

“Maybe a little? At least to my parents. Maybe you should try re-gifting for my eighteenth birthday in a few months,” she suggested in a fake whisper. Lex laughed and pocketed the keys. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Kara smiled and then tilted her head over at him. 

“Are you busy?” He shook his head. 

“Not at the moment.”

“Would you like to go grab that coffee?”

||

Fifteen minutes later, Kara was seated across from Lex at the Smallville Beanery. It was pretty packed, which was standard for a Tuesday afternoon, but all Lex had to do was give his name and a table miraculously opened up for them. One of the servers were at their table within a minute of them being seated, ready to take their order. The server, of course, went to Lex first, but he motioned for Kara to order. “Uh,” she paused, not expecting it and glanced at the menu quickly. “I’ll have a cappuccino, please. Large? Extra foam.”

“I’ll have the same,” Lex said after the woman jotted down Kara’s order. 

“I’ll have those cappuccinos out to you in just a couple minutes,” she said, smiling brightly and showing off perfectly straight teeth and sauntered away. Kara watched her for a second and glanced over at Lex with wrinkled nose. 

“She’s was flirting hard with you,” she mused. He shrugged, leaning back in his chair. 

“I’m used to it. People always seem to be after me for my money in some way or another.” Kara frowned in sympathy. 

“Sounds lonely.” 

“It can be,” he agreed. True to her word, the server came back with the cappuccinos in record time, placing them down in front of the two. 

“Here you go! Let me know if you need,” she paused, turning to stare directly at Lex. “If you need anything,” she continued, before turning and not sparing Kara a glance, making the blonde snort into her cappuccino. 

“If this is your normal, I have some serious sympathy for you.” Lex chuckled, taking a drink of his own before looking at her seriously. 

“Why haven’t you asked yet?” Kara tilted her head, confused. 

“Asked what?” 

“Why I’m like this,” he answered, motioning to his head. Kara reared back, surprised. 

“Why would I ask? If you don’t want to share, it’s none of my business,” she replied. Lex studied her closely, clearly looking for a hint of a lie. “Lex, I promise this is not some ulterior motive to learn more about you.” She stopped. “Well, I’d like to learn more about you, but that’s because friends do that. But I don’t want to know anything you’re not willing to share with me.” 

“Almost everyone I’ve ever spent time with me has asked,” he mused, taking another drink. Kara’s hands tightened around her cup and she heard it crack. 

“I would never do that to you,” she said, aghast. “I’m honestly so offended on your behalf that you’ve had to deal with that!” 

“You’re telling the truth.” He sounded surprised. 

“Well – yeah,” she stammered. “I’m not big on lying, so,” she trailed off, sipping at her drink. They stayed in silence for moment or two before Lex spoke up again. 

“I was here when the meteor shower hit.” Kara looked up at him, blue hues meeting blue. “I was in the cornfield. I got scared by something, I just can’t remember what it was exactly. I think it was a scarecrow. The meteors started to hit, and I got caught by one of the blasts. Next thing I know, I’m waking up at the hospital and all my hair was gone. But my asthma was, too. I don’t think I’ve been sick since then, either.” His gaze shifted away to look over her shoulder, and then back at Kara. “How old were you when the meteors hit?” Kara shrugged. 

“Four? I think? I wasn’t here for it. The Kent’s hadn’t adopted me yet.” 

“You’re adopted?” She nodded. “Do you mind if I-” She waved him off. 

“It’s fine, I don’t remember a lot about my birth family,” she trailed off for a second, thinking back to the little bit she could remember. “I think there was a fire or an explosion.” 

“God, Kara, I’m so sorry,” Lex apologized, looking sincere. 

“It was a long time ago, and I barely remember them,” she soothed. “I think my mom had brown hair.” She could somewhat picture her ; brown hair with a = streak? Blue eyes. When Kara thought about her mom, though, the picture always morphed. Brown hair turned into auburn, and blue eyes melted into green. Johnathan was the only father she could remember. 

Kara mentally shook herself and shifted her thoughts away from her birth parents. Lex was studying her again, blue eyes calculating. She took another drink of her cappuccino when she felt suddenly sick. “Kara? You okay?” She nodded, eyebrows furrowing. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m-”

“Kara, hi!” Lex’s gaze moved behind Kara and she turned. Lana Lang was standing there with Whitney’s arm around her slim shoulders. Lana smiled at her, but all Kara could focus on was the glowing stone hanging from around neck. Could no one else see it glowing? Did it just look normal to everyone else? “Who’s your friend?” Oh, right. Lana was still speaking. 

“Lex Luthor,” Lex said, introducing himself. Whitney and Lana both looked surprised. Why would nerdy Kara Kent be grabbing a coffee with powerful and intimidating Lex Luthor? 

“How do you two know each other?” Lana questioned, light hazel eyes drifting between the two seated at the table quizzically. 

“I almost killed her yesterday afternoon,” Lex answered with a cool smile that was clearly fake. Kara was a bit surprised that she could already tell the difference between the man’s genuine smiles and fake ones. 

“He almost hit me with his car,” Kara continued, smiling over at the bald man. He nodded in agreement. 

“I went over the bridge. Kara jumped in after me and saved my life.” 

“It’s very nice of you to return Kara’s kindness,” Lana mused making Kara frown. 

“Actually, this is my treat,” she defended, blue eyes narrowing a bit. Lana shifted uncomfortably under the blonde’s gaze and turned towards Whitney. 

“A table just opened up,” she noticed before turning back to Kara and Lex. “It was nice to meet you, Mister Luthor. I’m glad you’re okay, Kara.” Lana reached forward, gently touching the blonde’s shoulder and Kara flinched back a bit. The closer Lana got to her, the sicker she felt. The brunette retracted her hand and smiled again, pulling Whitney away and towards the empty table on the other side of the Beanery. 

“Friends of yours?” 

“Lana is my neighbor,” Kara shrugged, finishing off her drink. “Whitney’s kind of bully.” 

“A bully?” Lex questioned. 

“Not to me!” Kara amended quickly. “He picks on one of my friends a lot, though.” She frowned, thinking about Chloe and Pete. 

“He doesn’t seem like that great of a person, then. I’m honestly not too fond of the brunette, either.” Lex furrowed his brows at her questioningly. “When she came over, you started looking sick. You still don’t look too great actually, but it got worse the closer she got that. Do you know what that’s about?” She shook her head with a sigh. 

“No. I’ve spent years trying to figure out why I don’t feel right when she’s around. I never get sick, like, ever. I don’t even think I’ve ever gotten a papercut. It’s just,” she trailed off, glancing behind her at the seated couple. “I think it has something to do with that necklace.” 

“That’s an odd thing to have effecting you,” Lex stated, motioning for the check. Kara looked at him in surprise as he took the check from the server. 

“Hey! I said I’d pay,” she complained. Lex smiled at her, pulling out a fifty-dollar bill and sliding it into the checkbook and placing it to the side. 

“Kara, you’ve proven to me that you aren’t in this friendship for my money. You don’t have to prove anything else.” Kara pouted. 

“But I promised I’d pay.” 

“How about a movie tomorrow then. I’ll pick you up, and you pay?” Kara’s pout turned into a smile and she shook his hand. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Mister Lex.” His smile brightened. 

“Deal, Miss Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be completely honest, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. And I've changed the pairing for Kara three times, in case anyone has noticed. It started out as a Kara/Lex, and then it changed to Kara/Lena and Lex/Lana. It's come to my attention, though, watching Smallville again that I just really don't like Lana - or Chloe, for that matter. Lex has now been downgraded to single for the time being until I can work out another pairing for him. Or he might just stay unhitched. I don't actually know. After reading some Arrow fan-fics, I'm now in love with Kara/Oliver, so I changed it - AGAIN. I'm really struggling at bringing this one to life, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Next few chapters will cover the first season of Smallville in smaller doses like this one, and then we'll be zooming out way into National City and the Arrowverse. That's the part I'm excited for, if you can't tell.


End file.
